A Day With You
by Kodaa
Summary: Black Star and Death The Kid spend a day together. Mega fluff! :3 YAOI! XD I hope it's beter than it sounds... ;


**DISCLAIMER: I dun own Sould Eater...if I did...Then Kid and Black Star would be all over each other! D**

**Enjoy~! 3**

* * *

"Kiiiiiid-kuuuun!" yelled a voice from behind me. I sighed, and, before being tackled by the enthusiastically annoying figure, allowed myself a pleading glance to my two weapons and-if the term is used lightly-friends, Patti and Liz Thompson, who smirked and grinned accordingly.

The figure hit me, full force, knocking me to the ground; it's arms locked around my neck, "Kid-kun! Come on, lets go somewhere today! I can take on anything! I am the best!" He cried at me, I groaned, if people _had _to be obsessed with me, why was Black Star one of them?

I put on a composed face for the sake of my dignity, "I'd love to, err, be…with you, but Liz, Patti, and I already had plans, right, Liz?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. Patti would've pointed out that it was a flat out lie had I asked her.

But, to my dismay, Liz smiled kindly at Black Star, who had moved to my side and was clutching my hand, "No, those can be cancelled in a heartbeat. It wasn't important, Black Star, why don't you two go on?"

Black Star's face lit up with delight, "Yes!" He grinned at me and squeezed my hand, delighted.

I shot a glare at Liz, who shrugged and gave me the, '_The out come will be more interesting this way_' look. Then I got dragged off by Black Star, into town.

* * *

"Hm," Black Star stood with me in the middle of the woods, still, unfortunately, clasping my hand. He looked as seriously as I think would be possible for him at a map, and 1`still looking pretty juvenile, "Okay." he declared with certainty, "We're lost."

I resisted the urge to spout out a sarcastic comment. I squeezed my umbrella, angry that it was cold, and raining, and this forest was not symmetrical. In fact, holding hands with Black Star wasn't really symmetrical, either! I felt like screaming. "Well, we might as well just try to head back." I spat out through my teeth.

Black Star looked at me with shocking kindness, "Yeah, we should, probably." he looked around, "It's pretty dark, and it's raining-the ground must be wet…" He knelt down, "Get on my back, I'll carry you." He smiled up at me.

My heart pounded a little, despite myself. My anger was gone. I had done this before when we were looking for Excalibur, so why did it bother me now? I climbed on Black Star's back shyly, "Thanks." I muttered in a very low voice, hoping Black Star wouldn't hear it, but he laughed, so I knew he did.

"Well," Black Star laughed lovingly, "At least this is sort of symmetrical, right?"

I thought about it and realized he was right, and, despite myself, I turned red at the thought that he'd care, or even remember my mentioning it before. "Yeah…"

* * *

Black Star's hand flew up over his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his uncontrollable snickering.

"Hey! Quit laughing!" I snapped, turning red.

"B-But…It's hilarious!" he chortled, losing control.

I blushed again, muttering, "It's not that bad…" Yes. Yes it was that bad. It was that bad and _more_. I looked down at the statue of my father, grinning and posing, life-sized and animated; right in the center of my room. I put my hand in my face, why did Father insist on having a statue of himself in my room? 'So I won't forget him even when he was away', bah! I would kill him later…

Black Star wrapped encircled his arms around my neck, "It's kind of cute, though…like, in a, _this is so wrong it looks right_, kind of way, of course." he kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened, but before I could make a fool out of myself by stuttering mindlessly, Black Star chuckled, "Would ya kill me if I suggested it suited you?"

I covered up my embarrassment with false anger, "Yes! Yes, I would!" I hit his forehead.

He feigned shock, "You dare hit me? You dare hit _myself_, who surpasses _God_?" he laughed, "Shame! Accept my punishment!" he declared, laughing, then kissed me gently on the lips.

I blushed deeply as he pulled back and grinned, "B-Black Star…"

He looked thoughtful, "Huh. Guess that kissing my godly self was more reward than punishment…" he shrugged, hugging me, "Oh, well, I'm out of ideas, so I'll count that as my prize, and we'll leave it as that." he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Your prize for what, pray tell?" I asked, looking at him narrowly, but jokingly. I made no move to shrug out of his embrace.

He looked at me sarcastically, "Oh, let me think, maybe for helping you find Excalibur, carrying you while we were finding Excalibur, putting up with your constant whining, having you beat me every time we fight, putting up with you when you get mad at me for no reason, trying to be nice to you even when it'll get me beaten up, trying to talk to you and be your friend, letting you insult me, allowing you to shoot me when I was hugging Soul, and-"

"There are that many?" I demanded, feeling a bit hurt. If I was that much of a nuisance, then why bother me all the time? I wrenched myself out of his grip.

"Yeah, but let me finish-"

"Don't bother, Black Star. If I'm so _terrible_, then why not go visit your 'precious' Soul? I'm sure you guys can make up for when I interrupted your little moment." I told him bitterly. I was actually sad, had this entire day been a giant lie? He thought I was that bad? "Just-"

Black Star sighed and grabbed my hands, taking them in his. He kissed me again, this time more passionately, pulling away all too soon, "Will you just let me finish? I was going to say, 'and for making me fall for you'. I love you, Kid-kun." he told me, kissing my forehead.

I stared at him in utter shock. He loved me? Did I love him back? "But…what about Soul? Or Tsubaki?"

He chuckled, "Soul is just my friend, nothing more. Tsubaki…Tsubaki is my weapon. We're too close to love, we're like siblings. Would you be able to love Patti or Liz?"

I thought about it, then shook my head, "No. We're…too close. Like you said." I admitted, looking into his glimmering emerald eyes. There was a long pause before he spoke up, and he stepped away from me. I was sad to feel his heat leave my side.

He looked down, nervously, "So…uh…it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'm an annoying, idiotic, nonsensical, egomaniac with no respect for your 'personal space' bubble, thing, and I mess up your symmetry a lot, so…" he trailed off, then saw the look of utter disbelief I gave him. He smiled wryly, "Yeah, I heard you say all that to Patti and Liz last week. That's how I quoted you…" the usually gleeful ball of energy looked melancholy, "…Sorry, I just thought…well, I _hoped _I could maybe change your mind. I guess I couldn't_-"_

I stormed in front of him, shutting him up by crushing my lips against his. I knew the answer now.

I hugged him, "I love you, too, Black Star."

He chuckled, hugging me back tightly, "…I still think the statue in the middle of the room suits you, though." he whispered and kissed my cheek.

…I was going to kill him.


End file.
